


On solid ground

by Nea



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, moustead - Freeform, ruzwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/pseuds/Nea
Summary: Extended end of episode 306





	On solid ground

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's note:** As usual, [driedflowers](http://archiveofourown.org/users/driedflowers/pseuds/driedflowers) deserves all the good things for her help!  
>  **Author's note 2:** For de_bingo‘s prompt _Congratulation_  
>  **Warnings:** Spoilers for episode 306, sequel to [In-between](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13572063).  
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters aren‘t mine but Dick Wolf‘s and Co.

"Hey," Jay says, leaning against the door frame to Arsenals. He had been silently watching Burgess and Mouse cataloging the weapons they found earlier today at Cullen’s for a while.

"You’re just in time to witness the very last gun being booked!" Kim Burgess announces with all the verve she can muster after the monotone and boring task.

"Wow, good job!" Jay nods with appreciation.

"Congrats, Officer Burgess." Mouse grins at her.

"Thank you." Burgess smiles at both of them. "I hope working with me and Ruzek wasn’t too awkward for you." Her last sentence is directed at Mouse.

"Not at all." He shakes his head. "You were great today."

"Speaking of Ruzek," Jay adds. "Where is he?"

"Voight wanted to see him." Burgess sighs. "Let’s hope not to fire him." She knocks on the underside of the wooden table and her stomach growls, making her laugh.

"Go and grab some food, Burgess," Jay tells her.

"We’re almost done here anyway," Mouse adds. "Besides, Jay’s here to keep me company."

"Okay, thanks, guys." She pats Mouse’s shoulder and nods at Jay, on her way out.

As soon as Kim’s out of sight, Jay gets in and stops at Mouse’s chair.

"Thanks God we’re done here." Mouse gets up and stretches his back. "I’m pretty sure I would fall asleep any minute otherwise." He stifles a yawn.

"I could come up with a few ways to wake you up again..." Jay says quietly, making Mouse grin.

"I’d say ‘prove it’ but we’re at work," he whispers. "Or are you just talking?"

"As soon as we’re out of here, you’ll see." Jay grins back.

Unimpressed and taking his time, Mouse shuts down his laptop. 

He takes a look around the room and when the coast is clear, Mouse leans in, just enough to steal a quick kiss from Jay’s lips, and once more, a little longer this time.

"Sealed." Mouse says, looking pleased with himself. Jay chuckles.

When they finally make it to their unit, they almost run into Kevin Atwater. 

The three of them are just in time to see Adam Ruzek leaving Voight’s office, a look of utter disbelief on his face. Seeing his colleagues, he holds up his badge and gun.

"You’re back?" Atwater asks, his voice a little hoarse from nervousness.

"I’m back," Ruzek confirms happily, and they hug each other tight.

Jay and Mouse share a look, relieved, and let Ruzek and Atwater have their moment. The last few days had been hard on them, after all.

"Congrats!" Mouse says, when Atwater and Ruzek let go of each other, and he and Jay pat Ruzek on the shoulder, welcoming him back and celebrating the good news.

"I hoped to get Dawson as my new partner, so I could actually learn something." Atwater grins and they all laugh.

"You would miss me." Ruzek grins back. "You would miss me a lot."

"Yeah, I would." Atwater admits and suddenly he and Ruzek became serious. "You would miss me way more, though!" Atwater throws an arm around Ruzek’s shoulders.

"I sure would." Ruzek agrees, leaning into him for a second. "I’m pretty glad we don’t need to find out who’ll miss who the most." He beams at everyone in the room. "Guys, we have to celebrate this at _Molly’s_ later. The first round’s on me."


End file.
